Results of our ongoing research, which is supported by a research grant (EY-01578) from the National Eye Institute, indicated that type 2 herpes simplex virus (HSV-2), genital herpesvirus, is a significant ocular pathogen for neonates as well as adults. The purpose of the proposed research project is to carry out a further study on the following aspects of the eye infection by HSV-2: a) The role of type 2 herpes simplex virus (HSV-2) in human eye infection will be assessed. As in the past, typing will be carried out on all HSV isolates from eye patients to determine the frequency from which HSV-2 can be isolated and to examine any correlation between serotype of HSV isolates and severity of eye infections in patients. b) The ocular pathogenicity of HSV-2 will be studied and compared with that of type 1 HSV (HSV-1) using the rabbit eye as an experimental model. The clinical and pathologcal manifestations of the disease in eyes infected with HSV-2 will be compared with those infected with HSV-1. Some factors which may affect the ocular pathogenicity of HSV-1 will also be studied. Fetal, neonatal and adult rabbits will be used in this study. c) The refractory state of the cornea and choriorentinal tissues previously infected with HSV-1 to subsequent reinfection with HSV-2 will be examined. The rabbit eye will serve as an experimental model in this case also.